


The True Name

by magicapple



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara Being Chara, Gen, and toriel being Mom™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicapple/pseuds/magicapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun hit the golden flowers as they swayed in the cool cave wind. Chara looked at them from across the yard but made no advances towards them. A mixture of hatred and awe filled them as they remembered how those pitiful flowers halted their descent.<br/>"They saved you!" Asriel would say whenever Chara would bring it up. Ruined me was more like it, thought Chara. When they fell down into the ruins, instead of being met with cold, hard, heart-stopping stone, there were those damned flowers. They didn't completely break the fall of course; the initial impact snapped the humerus in their right arm as they instinctually put their hands out to soften the blow. The crack, Chara remembered, was deafening, and so was the scream that followed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The True Name

**Author's Note:**

> An interpretation of the beginning.

The sun hit the golden flowers as they swayed in the cool cave wind. Chara looked at them from across the yard but made no advances towards them. A mixture of hatred and awe filled them as they remembered how those pitiful flowers halted their descent.

"They saved you!" Asriel would say whenever Chara would bring it up. Ruined me was more like it, thought Chara. When they fell down into the ruins, instead of being met with cold, hard, heart-stopping stone, there were those damned flowers. They didn't completely break the fall of course; the initial impact snapped the humerus in their right arm as they instinctually put their hands out to soften the blow. The crack, Chara remembered, was deafening, and so was the scream that followed.

The noise was enough to attract the attention of sweet little Asriel, who came bounding towards the sound like a curious puppy. Only of course to stop right in his tracks at the smell of blood. His fur stood on end as he searched for the source and his nose twitched at the undesirable smell. He was about to call for his mom when he heard soft crying coming from… the flowers? Talking fish, he could handle; things like that were common down here, but a talking flower? He shuddered at the thought.

“Whywhywhywhy” moaned the flowers, and Asriel took a step back, only to take two steps forward. Whatever it was, he thought, it needed his help; the ‘why’s were turning garbled and slowly being replaced by sobs.

“H-howdy!” He said, mustering up all of his courage. The sounds didn't stop; they mustn't have heard him. He swallowed the ball of nervousness down to try again.

“Howdy!” He shouted, trying to sound friendly. The sobbing halted, and a small head slowly poked up from the flowers. The head turned to find the source of the sound until they found and focused on Asriel. They stared at each other for a full second before the head slumped back down a bit and produced a long sigh.

“Are you going to kill me?” It asked, not with fear, Asriel noted, but with genuine curiosity. He was so startled by the voice that it took him another second to answer.

“Of course not!” He exclaimed. Why would he? However, that didn't seem to be the right answer. The form in the flowers tensed up.

“Are you going to… Hurt me?” This time, the voice was indeed fearful and the eyes of whatever lay there didn't conceal it either.

“No no of course not! Why would I hurt you?” Silence. Then a shaky shrug. Asriel laughed. “Of course not silly! What's your name?”

“.... Chara.”

“Chara? That's great! My names Asriel! Asriel Dreemur!” Another shrug from Chara. “H-how are you?” He continued. He felt like Chara needed a normal conversation. Probably a hug too.

Chara squinted at him from within the flowers. Of all the monsters they could have encountered, of all the beasts who lay deep within the caves; the one who finds them is a kid made of actual sunshine. The world truly is disgustingly perverted, thought Chara. But at the same time, they did need help with their arm…

“I uh, I think I broke something,” admitted Chara, wincing as they lifted their bloody arm.

Asriel went silent. They really didn't like the scent of blood, nor the sight. Chara noticed their discomfort and managed a sheepish grin.

“Ah,” they began, “it's okay really. Doesn't hurt all that bad.” Lying wasn't hard for them, but keeping a straight face at the moment was proving to be difficult. They wouldn't die from blood loss, but if they didn't get patched up soon they would probably faint.  
“Listen,” offered Chara, swaying a bit, “don't you have, I don't know, a mom or something? I really need to patch up this arm. I swear I won't bug you anymore after that.”

Asriel dragged himself out of his shocked state and nodded.  
“Won't be long! I'll be right back Chara!” Chara just looked away. Asriel ran into the darkness of the cave.

Chara laid back down on the flowers again, carefully. Their head was swimming and they couldn’t think straight, and hey, if they lay down perfectly still, without breathing, maybe, just maybe, they could pretend they were actually dea-

“Here momma they're here!”

“Yes yes my child, but who? Where?”

Chara groaned and popped their head up from the flowers again, managing a faint and sarcastic ‘howdy’ before losing their balance and sliding right back into the flowers with a small ‘oof’.

“Momma please!” Chara heard Asriel cry. They had closed their eyes at some point and didn’t feel like opening them again. They felt their body being lifted from the flowers. Flowers stuck to the now partially congealed blood that had spread from their arm to other parts of their body and clothing. Warmth, they thought. Kindness. Something alien to them, but not gone unappreciated. If this was how they were to die then so be it. In the arms of a warm, kind monster...

But of course, death never came, Chara thought, looking away from the flowers finally. The yellow was beginning to hurt their eyes.

Four months they had been there. The first month was them being stuck in bed. That was annoying to say the least. They had had mild scratches on their legs and as soon as Mom saw them she insisted they stay in bed. Mom. That was another thing they insisted on. It had been an accident the first time it happened, a simple slip up. They don’t even know why they called her mom in the first place. Their real mom was nothing like this lady. This one was… kind, gentle, and stern when needed to be, but never mean. It must have been because Asriel had done it that they felt compelled to do the same. The whole experience was embarrassing. Month two and three were ‘careful’ introductions. Mom and Asriel weren't too sure how Chara would take to meeting other monsters after meeting Asgore for the first time. Chara groaned. The first time they saw Asgore, they screamed bloody murder. They insisted that it was because they were expecting to see Asriel, which was partially true, but it was also due to the fact that he was just  
. At the time, Chara didn’t understand that 90% of his size was just fluff, so seeing a tall figure loom above their bedside was startling. Ever since then, the family made sure to do things slowly and not to suddenly, as if it would scare them away. It was kind, thought Chara, but annoying. Everything was annoying here. Peaceful. Calm. Unrealistic.

“Makes me wanna puke,” they muttered under their breath. Hearing soft footsteps come towards them they began to turn towards the sound.

“Close your eyes! Close your eyes!” came a shrill voice that could only belong to Asriel.

“What if I don’t wanna?”

“Chara! Come on, please?”

Chara closed their eyes. Anything to pass the time. They felt something being gently placed on their head; it smelled fresh, almost floral… Chara quickly opened their eyes to see a smiling Asriel.

“It’s a flower crown!” exclaimed Asriel. “Mom showed me how to make them a long time ago!” Chara remained silent, looking away. “Y-you don’t have to wear it if you don’t like it!” stuttered Asriel, reaching for the crown.

“No!” Chara blurted almost immediately, darting away from the kid. Asriel smiled. Annoying, thought Chara, but they smiled back.

"Now what are you two up to?" came a warm voice from behind them. Both kids turn around to see Toriel holding two cups of lemonade, adorned in her usual purple garb. "What a lovely crown!" She exclaims, motioning to Chara's head while handing a glass to each child.

"I made that one mom! Just like you taught me!" Insists Asriel, holding part of his mom's dress in one hand and balancing the drink in the other. She pats him gently on the head.

"Lovely work darling!" She smiles at Asriel, and turns toward Chara. "Would you like to try?" Chara looks away and shrugs, sipping their lemonade slowly. It was a bit too sweet for their taste.

"Come now, sit child. It's not too hard, and I'm always here to help." Toriel smiled even wider as she sat down and motioned at the human to do the same. Chara sat down reluctantly, careful not to spill their drink. "Asriel would you mind grabbing us some flowers?"

"Oh 'fcourse!" said Asriel before chugging their lemonade in excitement, running to the flower field, empty cup in hand. Chara watched in mild amusement. After a pregnant pause, Toriel broke their train of thought.

"Do you..." Toriel trailed off, thinking of the right words to say. Chara turned their attention to her. Toriel began again. "Do you like being here?" Chara glanced back at the rest of the lemonade in the glass. Bits of pulp were left over from the lemon, and for a minute, they just rotated the glass and attempted to mix the sour pulp in with the rest of the sweet liquid. It wasn’t working.  
"Do you hate it?" Said Toriel, more firmly. Chara noticed a hint of sadness in her eyes. They didn't like that.

"I don't... hate it, no," they said, continuing to swirl the pulp. "And it's not that I don't like it...." Chara trailed off. They felt a reassuring squeeze on their shoulder and looked up to see Toriel smiling.

"It's just different, isn't it my child?" Said Toriel, looking at Asriel picking the flowers, and collecting them in his empty lemonade glass.

"Yeah, different." They lifted their lemonade to their lips as Asriel turned to see them watching and gave both of them a big wave. Chara laughed and waved back, leaning slightly onto Toriel and finishing the sickly-sweet lemonade.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only to practice writing. My English is very poor, and I will use this to help me learn! If you notice grammar mistakes, or think there are better ways to say things please feel free to tell me! I need all the help I can get.


End file.
